


Easy way

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Dystopia, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Mivein non avrebbe mai creduto che le cose potessero prendere quella piega.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	Easy way

**_~ Easy Way ~_ **

Mivein non avrebbe mai creduto che le cose potessero prendere quella piega.

Nel corso delle settimane passate aveva provato più e più volte a mettere a tacere Jun’oh, stanco dei suoi piagnistei, delle sue lamentele inutili e delle sue recriminazioni.

Scoprire che la soluzione era così semplice l’avrebbe anche divertito, se al momento non fosse stato così _preso_.

Doveva ammettere di essere particolarmente soddisfatto di se stesso per il risultato ottenuto, e ammettere insieme che la voce del Suthi dedicata a gemere il suo nome come se ne andasse della sua stessa vita, era assai più piacevole del suo continuo piagnucolare.


End file.
